Your Judicators
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: They wish to judge you at any possible moment because you are nothing more than a reckless mistake for them. But your answer to your judicators is just a simple word, a simple word that represents your world


**Just a random idea that stroke me. I really wasn't planning this One-Shot but I'm sure you won't really mind, yeah? it's a little bit rushed however, i edited a couple of times but i might as well misspelled something so i apologise in advance.**

They wish to judge you at any possible moment. Because you are nothing more than a reckless mistake for them. A mistake that doesn't belong there and should be better off with scums of your kind.

Even after all you've been through, after all you've sacrificed for this damn city, they continue to be your judicators. It's a continuing state which won't change, no matter how hard you try.

Vi knew that very well. Life had taught her the hard way. She, of course, didn't give a damn to all those who referred to her as nothing more than a criminal. She knew herself she wasn't any of that. In fact, she had abandoned this life a long time ago. But there was no one who appreciated this enough. Almost anyone. There was at least one person in her life that saw her as something more than a conmon criminal. That person saw her as a human being with feelings and lot of potential to show.

Vi wouldn't be able to express how much she owned to Caitlyn. Maybe her whole life even. It was impossible for those idiots to understand how difficult it was to have nobody to care about your well-being. But Caitlyn was different, she always had been different. She gave Vi a knew life (a life she didn't deserve according to most people in Piltover) and managed to give her the feeling that she belonged sonewhere, even if she wasn't really accepted in the noble society of Piltover. Caitlyn was all Vi had. She would never be able to repay her for that.

However, Vi knew very well that instead of showing her appreciation towards the sherrif sheriff of Piltover, she only brought trouble to her. Her constant violent attitude only created an extra headache for Caitlyn. Even after so many lectures by the sherrif Vi hadn't changed her methods at all. But she finally came to realize what she really was for Caitlyn: a thorn in the sherrif's sides.

Occurring after a mission which included saving some orphans from the hands of a psychotic paedophile, Vi accidently overheard a conversation between two officers. According to them, Vi was only bringing trouble to the police department. There was really no need to demolish a whole wall at the old orphanage and she was only increasing the department's budget. Not only that but also Caitlyn had to make arrangements herself every time Vi decided to use excessive force, even if it wasn't necessary, to justify that the enforcer didn't create more trouble than the one she dissolved. The whole conversation had built upon Vi a sense of guilt. Because she knew this was nothing more than the truth.

After that small incident, she decided that she didn't want to be seen by anyone, especially from Caitlyn. How was she supposed to face the person who had treated her with such kindness and she had repayed with the worst of ways?

Vi was thinking all of those as she was watching the sunset from the Central Police Department of Piltover's rooftop, with a cigar hanging from her lips. As the sun illuminated the city with fierce colors, such as red and orange, Vi was thinking of the only thing she could do; to leave. It was only for the best. She cared about Caitlyn more that she dared to admit. The sherrif would be better off without her. She was only trouble.

Suddenly, she heard the characteristic footsteps of someone who was wearing boots. Vi knew who it was before she saw them. Their perfume filled the air and the enforcer could swear at that moment that it was all she needed.

"What are you doing here all alone? I've been worried sick" Caitlyn's accent echoed and her tone was soft, not austere. Someone would expect her to be strict but her voice only showed genuine concern.

Without turning to look at her, Vi spoke and her voice came out hoarse "I've been thinking..."

"Thinking? Well that's not something that happens often. Something has been concerning you, hasn't?"

It was simply amazing how Caitlyn could read Vi like an open book. Sometimes this was a bless and sometimes it was a curse. Vi couldn't tell what it was this time and it didn't matter anyways.

"I've realized some things" Vi spoke again, her voice came out less hoarse than before. She paused, waiting for a response from Caitlyn but the sherrif remained silent, encouraging her to continue "I've realized that since I joined the police force, I've only been trouble for you. I'm just a real pain in the ass; This is what I've always been and it's not ever gonna change" she sighed before she continued "So I decided it's time from me to get the fuck out of here. I don't belong here and I'll never be truly accepted" she then turned and looked at Caitlyn who was staring at her in clear shock "I appriciate everything you've done for me all these years Caitlyn, I really do even if I don't show it" Vi then turned again her gaze at the sunset "But it's time for me to leave. I think I've put you in enough trouble for a lifetime"

Vi didn't dare to look at the sherrif because she was afraid that if she did, all her emotions that she had held would just manifest and she didn't want Caitlyn to see her weak. But she had to snap her head towards the older woman when she felt Caitlyn's soft and warm hand squeezing hers.

"But I want you here" Caitlyn said softly "If anything, you are the best "pain in the ass" I've ever came across"

Vi managed to crack a small smile at the sherrif's words.

"Since you came in my life, it obtained an entirely new meaning. I... I felt a human again. I had to take care of someone who was going to take care of me when I needed it. No one could ever provide me with that; only you"

Vi felt tears threatening to spill. Caitlyn's words were so beautiful; she was so beautiful. She didn't deserve any of this.

"Whatever happens I'll be there to protect you from those monsters who threaten to vanquish a beautiful soul likes yours, Vi. Don't listen to what they say because they will never be like you, so pure and perfect"

Caitlyn's hands grasped around Vi's harsh hand. Vi squeezed back, trying to send the sherrif the message that she wasn't going to abandon her. It was clear now. Vi's purpose was clear now. It had a face, it had a soul, it had a personality, it had a very beautiful face and, most importantly, it had a name; Caitlyn. Vi's answers to the judicators would be one word and very simple and would be enough to justify her actions.


End file.
